


Cecilos fic requests

by galaxiebot



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just all of the minifics I've written from requests on my tumblr (galaxiebot.tumblr.com) I plan on just continuing to add to this as I write requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cecil.” Carlos gave Cecil a sheepish look and once he had confirmed that he had his attention he went on, “well, uh, we’ve been together for a while…” Cecil watched Carlos attentively as he spoke, his hair curling in his eyes so Cecil took the opportunity to brush it out of the way, “and well, normally when you’re with someone as long as we’ve been together, they, well, you know.” 

Cecil tilted his head and blinked at Carlos, unsure of what he meant, but he felt like he needed to say something, so he just said, “yes I know.” But this backfired, now Carlos was staring at Cecil with wide, almost hurt eyes. 

“Wait but why haven’t we…?” Carlos began rather awkwardly, his voice breaking a little bit and now Cecil had his hands up shaking them a bit because he realized he hurt his feelings. It only took a moment from there for Carlos to blink at him confused and then he paused, “wait you have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

Cecil shook his head quickly and Carlos sighed and smiled a little bit. “I-I’ll just show you, come here,” Carlos mumbled, his hand sliding to the back of Cecil’s neck to pull him into a kiss which Cecil gladly fell into without second guessing anything since he often didn’t. Carlos pressed him back into the couch, his hands sliding under Cecil’s tunic and Cecil seemed to understand then, if he didn’t he’d say something eventually. 

But Cecil helped Carlos get their clothes off, giddy and excited, even when Carlos paused to ask if he was honestly okay with this, just to be safe. He was in Cecil’s lap then, and Cecil was, almost embarrassingly, skillfully making Carlos moan, his fingers pressing deeper into him than Carlos had ever experienced, but he wasn’t about to ask how Cecil was doing it. 

“Carlos.” Cecil mumbled, a bit of bashful desperation behind it. Carlos just nodded, his hips shifting so Cecil could guide him down, both of them moaning together. Cecil tugged Carlos into an affectionate kiss, his hips moving carefully as he mumbled little, ‘I love you’s against Carlos’ lips, the two of them smiling and kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos leaned against Cecil’s legs lightly, stuck under the desk for fear of being caught by StrexCorp trying to set up another overthrow attempt. He had been helping Cecil deal with the radio equipment when they had showed up, and now Cecil was being forced to run the daily news show with Carlos under his desk, his head pressed against his thigh as he stared up at Cecil a little adoringly admittedly. It was nice getting to see Cecil remain so calm in the face of danger. 

The little jostle Cecil’s leg gave is what started it. It had been pressed delicately between Carlos’ legs so that Cecil would appear to be sitting in his chair rather normally. He bit his lip, blushing slightly as he looked up at Cecil who was now carefully bobbing his leg up and down. He’s doing this on purpose! Carlos thought to himself, pouting under the desk and blushing. 

He bit his lip and decided to fight back, turning a bit to nuzzle at Cecil’s crotch, his hands sliding to his thighs gently to keep him from suddenly closing his legs. Cecil stiffened, his mouth curving into a strange smile as he read a news brief about the faceless old woman who lives in your house and Carlos started to undo his belt, his tongue gliding over his khaki pants as Cecil turned his knees in a little bit. 

Carlos was too far in now, a little more than excited himself when he realized that Cecil wasn’t wearing underpants and he reminded himself to do laundry later. He managed to shuffle down Cecil’s pants, his eyes up as Cecil glanced down at him several times quickly and then stopped because it was obviously drawing his attention away from doing the newscast and therefore getting the attention of the Executives standing just outside the live room. 

His tongue curling around Cecil’s now mostly hard head, Carlos shifted so he could wrap his lips around Cecil and suck which got him a little squeak amid an announcement about the librarian’s attempt at Tamika Flynn’s life followed by a quick apology for the extra noise. Carlos sank down on him just as he turned off the mic for the weather his head falling on the desk so he could talk to Carlos who was now bobbing carefully on his cock. 

“C-Car-los~!” Cecil bit back a moan as Carlos grabbed his hips and pushed him forward in his chair, “are you crazy?” 

Carlos shot him a quick, innocent look and rolled his tongue up and down the base of Cecil’s cock as he swallowed around the head. Cecil groaned as a StrexCorp executive came in, demanding to know why he was bent over the way he was. Cecil shot up straight, but it was too late, she could see what was going on the two of them peering up at her, red-faced and wide-eyed. 

To both of their surprise, she made a quip about that being all and told them to carry on before leaving the live room and then the studio altogether. One of the interns made a face at Cecil through the glass and he made a quick gesture which meant for them to go get coffee. 

“She must have thought this is what we were up to all along.” Carlos made the remark quickly before he went right back to what he was doing a little smirk on his face as Cecil arched into him, his hands buried in his hair. 

“Good d-diversion.” Cecil bit his lip and thrust into Carlos’s mouth a longer moan coming from his mouth as he glanced at the clock to see if the weather was nearing its end. He had a minute, and so he let it last, his grip on Carlos’s hair tightening as he started to thrust more, Carlos’s throat clenching around him as he took advantage of their position. Carlos just moaned for him and swallowed hard when he came, ten seconds to recover as the intern wandered back in. “Guess you’re stuck babe.”

Carlos whined softly, his lips a little swollen as he leaned back into Cecil’s leg while Cecil fixed his pants. He realized then that Cecil must have thought he’d actually done that as a diversion. Carlos wasn’t sure if he should set him straight on it.


End file.
